Cameras and Camera Control Units (“CCUs”) are generally used together to acquire and process images. A camera and CCU may be housed as a single unit or may be separate from one another, being connected, for example, by a cable or wireless connection. A camera may be remotely held away from a CCU in situations where space is limited or mobility is desired, such as during endoscopic surgery. Cameras used during endoscopic surgery are typically referred to as heads or camera heads, which house single or multiple imaging devices, such as charge coupled devices and the like, for image acquisition. Typically, acquired, or picked up, image data is sent by the camera head to the CCU. Upon receiving the image data from the camera head, the CCU normally processes the signal to display the acquired image on a viewing device, which is generally used by a medical professional and/or for storage on various media (video cassette recorder, floppy disk, hard drives, compact disks, digital video disks, and the like) and/or for transmission to remote locations in various manners, such as by the Intranet, Internet, radio transmission, and the like.
Additionally, the CCU typically sends commands to the camera head to adjust various settings (i.e. color balance, electronic shutter for light sensitivity, and other optical and electronic characteristics).
Traditionally, CCUs are compatible with a limited number of camera heads. A CCU's hardware is usually difficult to configure for proper communication with varying types of camera heads because camera heads use varying types of imaging devices that can differ in pixel resolution, timing requirements (i.e. PAL, NTSC, Progressive, and other formats), signal output type (i.e. analog or digital), physical size, and in other characteristics.
Analog video system types differ in scanning principles, resolution capability, sampling rates, aspect ratios, synchronization, bandwidth, and the like. Moreover, video system types may differ between broadcast, closed circuit, and computer applications. Analog video systems are typically classified as either composite (luminance and chrominance components multiplexed into a single signal) or component (separate signals for each chrominance component, and synchronization signals). In broadcasting applications, composite formats are generally used. For closed circuit systems (such as video production and editing, medical, industrial, and scientific applications) typically component formats are used. The primary composite analog video standards usually used are PAL, NTSC, and SECAM, with one specific standard used in different geographical areas.
Digital video systems are typically differentiated by their application. Advanced television (ATV), high definition television (HDTV), and computer systems may differ in format and signal characteristics. In some areas, digital video formats and standards are currently being developed and adopted. The Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) is typically in the business of defining and adopting voluminous digital video formal standards. As each is adopted, various applications, and application improvements generally will also be realized. Some digital video standards currently in use are: IEEE-1394 FireWire®, ISO/IEC IS 13818, International Standard (1994), MPEG-2, and ITU-R BT.601-4 (1994) Encoding Parameters of Digital Television for Studios.
Furthermore, there may be variability from device to device of the same type, which could affect camera head performance. Additionally, commands sent from the CCU to the camera head are generally unique depending upon the camera head type being used. Moreover, as repairs, modifications, or improvements are made to camera heads, the CCU, which was originally designed to be compatible with the older camera head, may become incompatible and may require upgrading as well.
This overall variability in camera heads, either caused by imaging device technologies or by CCU command characteristics, often results in a CCU being specifically designed to be compatible with each camera head type utilized. Also, consumers may desire different capabilities related to specific applications of the cameras, such medical, industrial, and scientific uses. Capabilities include picture to picture, reverse video, electronic zoom, still image capture, and stereoscopic video interface.
Moreover, CCUs are typically designed for use with camera head technologies currently in existence, and not designed to anticipate and accommodate camera heads yet to be developed. Hence, CCUs are typically not designed to be compatible with future camera head technologies; particularly, image device and image signal transmission technologies. These differences between older and newer camera heads also contribute to compatibility problems.
Because CCUs are usually compatible with limited quantities of camera heads, CCUs are typically discarded in favor of ones that were designed concurrently and/or to be compatible with particular camera head technologies. Consequently, CCUs have become an added expense often associated with changing imaging devices or camera heads. Further, it is typically desired for camera heads to be improved due to the demand from consumers to have the latest technology and advancement in equipment. Moreover, CCUs used in medical and veterinary fields are increasingly being mounted permanently in equipment bays or carts and/or permanently mounted within the walls of surgical operating rooms themselves. The expense associated with replacing CCUs to maintain compatibility with camera heads is subsequently passed onto consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,166 to D'Alfonso et al. (“'166 patent”) generally relates to a video camera system for reading operating parameter information from a memory device located on the camera head and typically using the information to adjust the camera control unit. This often permits interchangeable camera heads to be used with camera control units.
However, the information is not usually transferred to, and stored on, the control unit to overwrite an overwritable or configurable portion of the control unit. Generally, the '166 patent does not disclose a configurable or programmable hardware device. Instead, the '166 patent only requires reading information from a memory device, which is located apart from the control unit. Also, the '166 patent does not typically relate to selecting hardware that is to process image data. Additionally, the '166 patent does not typically relate to replaceable and configurable hardware coupled to the camera control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,868 to D'Alfonso et al. (“'868 patent”), a continuation of the '166 patent, generally relates to a processor which reads, upon the camera head being operatively engaged to the control circuitry, data stored on a memory device. Generally, the '868 patent does not typically relate to data stored on the memory device for selecting hardware that is to process image data. Additionally, the '868 patent does not typically relate to replaceable and configurable hardware coupled to the camera control unit.
Therefore, what is desired is to provide a CCU that is capable of maintaining compatibility with camera heads utilizing various technologies. What is also desired is to provide data for selecting CCU hardware that is to process image data. What is further desired is to provide a CCU having replaceable and configurable hardware components, thereby resulting in a CCU capable of maintaining performance compatibility with various camera heads utilizing various technologies. Still another desire is to provide a CCU capable of adapting to application needs. Further, another desire is to provide a CCU having expandable and/or alterable capabilities as improvements become available.